valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Emile Bielert
Sniper |Likes = Nancy Dufour Freesia York Oscar Bielert |Affiliation = Gallian Militia |Rank1 = Private |Role = Gallian militiaman (former) Painter |Appearances = Valkyria Chronicles Valkyria Chronicles Anime Valkyria Chronicles 3 OVA |Japanese = |English = }} is a fifteen year old Squad 7 sniper who appears in the original Valkyria Chronicles videogame and younger brother of Oscar Bielert. Emile also appears as a member of Squad 7 in the Valkyria Chronicles Anime and the Valkyria Chronicles 3 OVA. To unlock Emile, Oscar, a sniper, must be defeated in battle after his true potential is unlocked. Emile will hear of his brother's danger and be recruited. Profile 'Valkyria Chronicles' He cut short his stay at a rural sanitarium after hearing that his brother was in danger. Despite his failing health, he enlisted. Though he trusts his brother implicitly, he feels guilty for being a burden in constant need of care. His greatest wish is to be of help to Oscar. He returned to rest in the country while helping his brother study to become a doctor. The watercolors he paints on the side hang in galleries across Randgriz. 'Expanded Biography' Emile was born with medical problems, and was living a quiet life in a special care facility until he heard his brother was in danger. He trusts his brother Oscar more than anyone, but Emile felt terrible about his brother having to protect him all the time, so he joined the militia despite his medical condition in hopes of helping Oscar for once. After the war, Emile did some light farm work while helping Oscar study to become a doctor. The watercolor painting Emile created during his free time won an award at an art exhibition in the capital city. Quotes Selection *"I-I can do this." *"Okay. You got it." Attacking *"Eeeahh!" *"Come on! Hit!" *"I can pull my weight!" Killing a Foe *"Yeah!" Enemy Sighted *"Bad guy ahoy!" *"I found one." Personal Potentials *"Mmmm...the smell of fresh grass." (Meadow Bred) *"Ugh...How'd I get stuck with this body?" (Frail Body) *"Let's do this together." (Good Buddy) *"I've been through worse than this!" (Never Say Die) Battle Potentials *"I'll aim as good as I can." (Accuracy Boost) *"I'll shoot 'em down!" (Roof Hunter) *"T-That's the spot." (Critical Shot) *"I'm ready to keep fighting." (Ammo Refill) Healed by Ragnaid *"Thank you." Rescuing an Ally *"Helllp!" After Medic Visit *"You got to help. Pleeease!" *"Over here Ma'am. Quick!" *"Nancy! Please don't go." (Nancy) *"Freesia! You're going to be okay." (Freesia) *"No! Oscar...you can't die!" (Oscar) HP Critical *"I-I won't drag the team down." *"Come on! Move, legs!" Unconsciousness *"I can't...still." Death *"I'm not...dying on some sickbed...That makes this...All of it...worth it..." Enter Squad 7 *"I'm Emile Bielert. I'm just happy to be here, Mr. Gunther, sir." Exit Squad 7 *"I appreciate you having a guy like me on. I hope I get to fight under you again, sir." Trivia *One popular theory is that Emile and his brother were going to be the main snipers of Squad 7, due to the early designs of the art book. Category:Characters Category:Sniper Category:Squad 7 Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles Anime Category:Valkyria Chronicles Characters Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 OVA Characters